Perspectivas
by mypnotism
Summary: Los problemas tienen dos caras.
1. Celos

-No trates de engañarme. Esa mentira de que no la encuentras atractiva no me la creo.-

-No lo hago.-

-Deja de mentir, Teddy. No puedes creértelo ni tú mismo. Desde que los reencontramos, has estado distraído, y sé exactamente la causa, como aquella vez años atrás. Vamos, somos amigos. Puedes confiar en mí.-

-No me gusta Elena, Lay.-

-...-

-No me mires, Lay.-

-Teddy...-

-No lo hagas. No me gusta. La atracción física es irrelevante.-

-Los ignoraste a los dos luego de verlos abrazados, Tadduja Thaur!-

-Lay...-

-Estas siendo inmaduro.-

-Eh! Soy reconocido por mi inmadurez.-

-Estabas celoso.-

-No estaba...!-

-...-

-Estaba celoso. Pero no es mi culpa! Cuando ese idiota corto hilos con ella, fui yo: YO! el que estuvo a su lado. Y cuando el prodigioso Ezekiel Zick decide reaparecer... ya no existo más. Sus ojos son de él. Lo sé.-

-Teddy...-

-No quiero hablar del tema. Perdí. Se mi lugar. Vamos, Jeremy nos necesita de vuelta en el laboratorio.-

Lay miró fijamente al punto verde que se alejaba rápidamente en el flyvan.

-Si solo supieras... necesito hablar con Elena.-

Y un punto violeta se unió al verde.

-Hablaré con ella. Lo menos que puedo hacer. Los conozco a ambos. Necesitan hablar.-


	2. Discusión

-No tienes escapatoria. Sabes que él no hablará. Lo conoces.-

-Lay, yo…-

-Mira, entiendo lo feliz que estás de haber vuelto a encontrarte con Zick, de verdad lo entiendo. Lo has extrañado. Todos lo hicimos. Nadie supo que le había pasado, nadie respondía a nuestras preguntas. Ya sabemos lo que le pasó, podemos reconstruir nuestra amistad con él.-

-Pero…-

-Pero no puedes huir de hablar con Teddy. Ambas sabemos que amas a Zick mas que a nadie. Que su partida, la indiferencia…-

-…-

-Teddy estuvo ahí para ti cuando te fugaste de tu casa para internar averiguar que había pasado. Estabas tan desesperada que te perdiste. Nunca te pierdes.-

-Lay…-

-Elena! Teddy y tú estuvieron juntos por casi un año, hasta que…-

-Hasta decidí alejarme de todo. Y de todos. Todo me recordaba a Zick y me estaba volviendo loca. Hablamos. Él dijo entenderlo. Sé que lo hizo. Pero no lo soportaba. No podía hacer nada! Ni yo misma podía entender porque me importaba tanto. Yo...-

La puerta del dormitorio se abre con prisa.

-Lay, me podrías prestar tu…-

-…-

-…-

-…-

-Hola, Elena.-

-Teddy.-

-Cómo...cómo estás?-

-Teddy, yo…-

-Dejen de portarse como críos y hablen. Voy a encerrarlos aquí hasta que decidan crecer y hablar como adultos. No, Teddy, no le excuses con que siempre actúas como niño.-

-Ey!-

Un portazo.

* * *

-Hablé con él. Me evadió como una plaga. Le dije que se estaba comportando como un crío. Nosotros...peleamos. No nos hablaremos más.-

-Elena…!-

-Él...él dijo que yo era una...una...No puedo más. Adiós Lay. Zick está esperando en el auto, debemos volver al campus pronto.-

Lay solamente se quedó allí, parada mirando a la pelirroja huir, hecha un mar de lágrimas. Genial. Iba a matar a Teddy Thaur. Lo que fuera, fue lo suficiente para hacer que Elena llore. En su mente, Lay rezó al gorka blanco que Elena se haya calmado lo suficiente antes de llegar al coche. Primero, no estaba en condiciones de conducir. Segundo, Zick iba a matar a Teddy por hacer que su mejor amiga llorase.

* * *

-Sólo la estás empujando a sus brazos, idiota!-

-Es lo que ella quiere! Dejala! No me importa!-

-Si te importa! Te importa tanto como para lastimarla! Siempre lo haces! Que fué de ese dulce Teddy que estuvo para ella cuando terminó aquí, lastimada y llorando?-

-Terminaron con él.-

-Teddy…-

-Cortaron con él. No quiero hablar más. Me voy a dormir. Buenas noches.-

* * *

-Lo voy a matar.-

-Zick, no! Dejame que te cuente. Ahora no quiero hablar. Sólo quiero irme a dormir.-

-Quieres que me quede contigo?-

-…-

-Elena?-

-Por favor.-

-No puedes conducir así.-

-No sabes conducir, Zick-

-Ven aquí. Primero calmate y luego volvemos al campus.-

Y una furiosa Elena rompió en llantos. Quebrados, ahogados. Zick la abrazó y ella desesperada se escondió en él. Sí, definitivamente iba a matar al maldito. Ahora, lo importante era ella. Siempre era ella.


	3. Hora del cuento

Zick menciona en Domulacrum que el terminó de cortar contacto con todo el afuera en 9no grado. Usualmente los chicos en ese grado están en sus 14, 15 años, razón por la que elegí esta edad para situar los flashbacks. Y siempre me pareció extraño que Elena pueda encontrar tan fácilmente el "laboratorio" donde estaban Jeremy y los demás.

* * *

A través del ventanal de una pequeña habitación en el campus de Wunderville University, la luz lunar empapaba a una pareja de jóvenes, recostados en la cama, abrazados. Dos grandes figuras descansaban cerca de ellos, roncando suavemente. La chica de la pareja hablaba serenamente alterada, como si estuviera recordando algo que le provocaba dolor. Él escuchaba atento.

"Tenía 15. Él tenía 17. Yo...no estuve...bien, cuando dejaste de responder a mis llamados. Con el tiempo...decidí volver a OldMill Village por mis propios medios. Estaba loca, lo sé; era peligroso, pero en mi mente, necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo de mi vida, aún cuando no quería...Gracias a ti conocí el mundo de los monstruos, gracias a que te conocí me volví guardiana. Las cosas mas importantes de mi vida las había conseguido gracias a nosotros, a nuestra amistad...Necesitaba respuestas. Y...escapé. Wunderville sólo estaba a una ciudad de OldMill. Si lograba llegar a BigBurg...estaría a un bus de distancia. En el bosque, tropecé con algo, estaba oscuro. Estaba cansada. Asustada. Pero determinada a llegar. Creo que seguí caminando por unos metros más hasta que me dí cuenta que me sangraba la pierna."

-…!-

-Dejame terminar.-

"Me detuve en un árbol a descansar y ver que haría con mi pierna. Intenté poner un poco de agua sobre la herida, pero me dolía tanto que sólo me quedé allí, sentada, sin saber que hacer. Conforme pasaban los minutos, empecé a sentir una presión en el pecho. Toda la angustia que tenía contenida salió galopando. Lloré como nunca en la vida. Tu sabes bien que a mi no me gusta llorar. No llevo cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que algo brillante me dió en la cara."

* * *

-Patata?-

Elena siguió llorando. Por mas que intentara, por su boca solo salían sonidos atragantados.

-Ey, ey, eh...vamos, no llores...qué...que haces aquí? Cómo llegaste a…-

El bastón Dom iluminó el cuerpo entero de la chica, dejando al descubierto lo sucia, ensangrentada y enmarañada que estaba.

-Pero qué…? Escucha, ven conmigo, el laboratorio no está lejos, podemos atenderte. No creo que le digan que no a la patata preferida de Jeremy! Eh? Eh…?-

Elena no lloraba más, pero el hipo que salía de su boca era suficiente.

-Qué demonios…? Si quieres sígueme, si no espera a que venga tu maravilloso amigo a ver si te rescata.-

Elena quebrantó en llanto otra vez.

-Pero qué…? Espera, espera! Qué...qué dije? Los...los rumores sobre Zick eran ciertos? Qué...desapareció?-

Sólo los ahogados llantos de una joven se oían esa noche.

-Escucha, Patata. Sé que no somos los conocidos más cercanos pero...no puedo dejar que te quedes aquí sola. Lay no me lo perdonaría. Me encerrará afuera. Ven.-

Se agachó y le estiró la mano. Ella, aún empañada de lagrimas, levantó la vista hacia él. Abrió mucho los ojos, como si hubiera encontrado agua en el desierto. Arrogante y altanero, aún cuando preocupado, iluminado por la luz brillante de su bastón Dom, ahí estaba Teddy Thaur, autodenominado domador extraordinario. Agarró su mano suavemente. En cuanto se mantuvo de pie por dos segundos, su distorsionada mente hizo que se abalanzara hacía él. Entre risas y lágrimas, lo abrazó como le hubiera gustado abrazar a quién ocupaba su mente casa segundo.

Levantó la mirada. Viéndose a los ojos fijamente, con el pelo enmarañado, sucia, ensangrentada, cansada, llorando, le sonrió.

-Hola Teddy- le dijo

Y él no pudo evitar pensar que era lo más hermoso que había visto jamás.


	4. Dolor

-Por el gorka blanco! Sabes lo tarde que llegas del turno de vigilancia? Estaba preocupada!-la chica de cabello oscuro suspiró exaltada al ver una persona en los brazos de Teddy en el segundo que se dió vuelta -Elena! Cómo llegó aquí? Está de visita? Está sangrando! Qué le pasó?-

-Lay, dejala respirar! No tengo idea, la encontré así. Se desmayó en el camino. Está Jeremy?-

Lay salió disparada por la puerta, subiendo las escaleras a todo lo que sus piernas daban – Jeremy! Alguien ha visto al Tutor Supremo Jeremy Joth? Jeremy!-

El tutor se asomó, dos pisos más arriba – Calmate, joven domadora. Que sucede?-

-Es Elena.-

* * *

El sublime monstruo levantó su palma de la cabeza de la chica. Suspiró profundamente.

-Está en shock. Sacando el disloque de su tobillo y las lastimaduras en sus piernas, sólo está profundamente angustiada. Y no es para menos. -

-Qué hacemos ahora? - dijo Lay, sentándose a su lado

-Dejarla descansar, por ahora. Cuestionarla cuando despierte. Con tacto, en lo posible. Presiento que su estado mental no es al que estamos acostumbrados.-

Esto hizo que el rubio levante su cabeza -Estado mental? A que te refieres con eso?-

Jeremy suspiró profundamente de nuevo -Siento algo...oscuro, que proviene de nuestra amiga. Anormal en ella. Tristeza, agobio...cambio. Jóvenes domadores, en este momento más que nunca, necesitamos apoyar a nuestra querida Elena.-

Con eso, se levantó y se fué. Los dos domadores se miraron, callados. Pensantes.

* * *

-Y que era lo que tenías? - preguntó Zick

Elena suspiró y subió una mano a su pecho – Dolor. -

El peliazul reforzó aún más la mano que rodeaba a su amiga. Todo eso había sido culpa suya. Su propio atrincheramiento al que menos había lastimado fue a él mismo.

-Elena.-

-Mn?-

-Si algún día hago algo así de nuevo, pégame.-

Elena sonrió – No lo dudes-


End file.
